The Surprise Wake Up Incident
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: Sheldon decides to wake his girlfriend up in a very...provocative way. Rated M for Smut! One Shot!


There were days that he thought about it at work. He would be scribbling something on his white board when the short idea would cross his busy mind and it would intrigue him. There were days that when he got home from work it was the only thing on his mind. There were even days that he would be watching an episode of Star Trek and his body would suddenly give him a sign that, indeed, this would be one of _those days._

This morning, he woke up thinking about it. His blue eyes opened and lying next to him in bed was the only woman on earth that could solicit this sort of thought process from his overactive brain. Her back was to him; the sheet barely covering her lower half, giving Sheldon a glorious view of the creamy white skin that covered her back. Her long legs were tangled in the sheets that were still showed signs from the previous evening's activities. The long brown hair that he had gripped onto the night before cascaded down her shoulders in an unorganized way; a _beautiful_ way.

He felt his body inching its way closer to the much smaller figure lying in front of him until his skin was directly molded against hers. A sensation of chills made their way up his spine as he felt the warmth of her flesh pressed up against his chest; the evidence of his arousal pressed tightly against her backside as he traced a gentle hand down her forearm before gliding onto her hip. Sheldon took a deep breath as he felt his body relax yet excite itself at the same time; The feel of Amy's body against his own had a funny way of doing that. He placed a trail of soft kisses against her neck, his heart beat getting increasingly faster the longer he held himself to her. It was the incredibly soft moan that escaped her lips that did it; that gentle noise was all it took to release the urge trapped inside of Sheldon's body.

Amy was still sleep and Sheldon decided that he was ready to wake up her. He didn't want to just awake her mind; he wanted to wake up her body.

Sheldon grabbed ahold of Amy's shoulders and gently moved her to lay on her back; careful not to wake her quite yet. He gripped the sheet that was covering the most delicate parts of her gorgeous body and pulled it from her grasp, exposing the sheer perfection that he had underneath him just mere hours before. Sheldon's pupils expanded and he licked his lips as he took in the sight in front of him. His girlfriend lying bare before him was such an incredibly sensual image to him now. It was as though he had the most phenomenal of equations on a white board that only he knew how to solve; only he knew the right variables and where to plug them in. He planned on using his extensive knowledge of Amy's body to his advantage this morning; his plan was to rattle the walls with her screams. Not once, not twice… but 3 times.

Sheldon maneuvered his hands between her creamy thighs and spread them ever so mildly that she wouldn't stir. His eyes scanned her body before landing on his target. He knew exactly how he would awaken every nerve in her body this morning. He traced a finger down the center of her abdomen before settling on the warm wet nub that responded oh so well to his touch. He gently caressed it while never letting his eyes leave Amy's face. He loved nothing more than to watch her respond to the pleasure he was giving her. His removed his finger as he inched his way lower on the bed and lowered himself in between Amy's thighs; his hot breath against her warm bundle of nerves caused her to shift her hips underneath him. His hands rested firmly on her hip bones as he lowered his lips to the most sacred area that for so long he had never even thought of tasting. His tongue brushed gently against the slick nub and Amy's breathe quickened at the first light touches. Sheldon grinned to himself before spreading her legs wider and tasting every inch of Amy and closing his eyes as he lost himself in the delight.

Amy was dreaming. In her dream her boyfriend was kissing her in the most intimate of areas. She felt his wet tongue carve patterns into her sex and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to grip his hair and beg for him not to stop. In her dream she could moan but the sound was muffled; it was nowhere near an accurate representation of the amount of ecstasy she felt at this very moment. She spread her legs wider for him; the temptation to buck her hips was halted by her boyfriend's strong hands holding her down, keeping her in place just for him. A gasp escaped her as she arched her back off the bed and in a low, guttural moan she released his name.

"S-Sheldon…."

That was when she realized she wasn't dreaming.

Her eyes opened wide as his tongue lapped against her and she felt a pool of warmth building inside of her that she couldn't control. His lips sucked on her and she felt as though she was losing command of her body. She let out another long moan as she felt his wet tongue slip inside of her; pulsing in her core causing her body to convulse as she felt the orgasm build within.

"Oh god, Sheldon!" she screamed as she continued to spread her legs wider, silently begging for him to deepen his assault. He complied with her inaudible wish and used his tongue to bring her even closer to the edge; so close that she never wanted to return.

"Sheldon, please! Don't stop! God, just don't stop"

And he didn't.

Amy felt the orgasm take control. It was slight at first but as Sheldon's tongue continued to make rotations as he tasted her, the feeling became overwhelming. She used her hands to grip his hair and pull as the pleasure burst within her and she released the final drops of her orgasm against his lips.

"Oh, Sheldon! Yes…yes…god, yes!"

Her cries of pleasure eventually dwindled down to just above a whisper as she rode out her climax, her hands still latched onto Sheldon's hair. She eventually let go and her chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath. Sheldon glanced up at her and licked his lips before giving her a wide, unmistakable grin of pride. The satisfaction practically dripped from his lips as he locked eyes with his girlfriend and said

"Good morning, Amy"

Amy's chest glistened with a thin layer of sweat as she glanced up at her boyfriend and returned his smile. Her breathing still erratic, she closed her eyes and whispered

"Good morning, indeed"

Before she could open her eyes again, she felt a familiar figure crawl over her. A warm pair of hands cupped her face and his soft lips fused with her own, a feeling all too familiar yet oh so delicious. She could taste the remnants of her climax on him as he kissed her and she slipped her arms around his back and settled into the bed. Sheldon finally pulled away, gently biting her bottom lip as he did so and he whispered

"So, from your reaction I am going to assume you enjoyed round one"

Amy blinked and opened her eyes to find Sheldon hovering above her, his hands now at either side of her and his eyes black with lust. She swallowed as she met his gaze and had to ask

"Round… one? As in there will be more?"

Sheldon's throaty laugh startled her and she gave him a very confused look. He simply grinned and reached his hand up to cup her cheek and said

"My dear Amy… you know I prefer to do things in three's"

Amy's head could barely wrap around that statement before Sheldon's lips were on hers again. She parted her own as she felt his tongue prodding against her mouth asking for entrance. She accepted and he chose to deepen the kiss; his mouth slanted and his tongue moving against hers in a delicious dance that caused Amy to moan against her boyfriend's lips. Sheldon's hands moved down to Amy's chest and firmly gripped her breasts; his large hands almost covering them as he engulfed the soft flesh before moving his mouth down to offer them the same treatment. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and Amy immediately rolled her eyes back as she felt his other hand tease her remaining breast and she rested her hand over his. She gripped his hand, causing him to squeeze her breast harder as he continued sucking on the other. This sensation alone was almost enough to bring Amy to her second orgasm; Sheldon must have sensed that because he removed his lips from her chest and began to settle himself in between her hips once more. Amy reached her hands up to grip his shoulders but Sheldon caught her wrists and slammed them down above her head before she could do so. The look in his eyes shifted and Amy recognized it; he was now in full control.

"Now, Dr. Fowler…I've already given you one orgasm this morning. In order for you to receive the next one, you must relinquish full control… to me"

More erotic words had never been spoken to Amy and she was more than willing to comply with this request. Her body was already aching for another release and she would do anything it took to receive that from her extremely generous boyfriend. His need for dominance and control proved to be his most valuable weapon in the bedroom; he worked Amy's body like a well-oiled machine and knew exactly what buttons to push to make her scream. His science-oriented personality brought him to conduct experiments to see just how to make her orgasms stronger every time. He always found a way; but that was Sheldon. He exceled in everything he did. He was a giver, a man who loved to please his woman in every possible fashion so when he asked for full control, Amy would always give it to him.

"Do you accept these conditions?" he asked, still holding her wrists above her head. Her chest was pressed tightly against his and she grinned as she lifted her leg to slide it against his, pulling his hips harder against her as she whispered

"As you wish, Dr. Cooper"

Sheldon then released her hands only to get up and grab a black tie out of his dresser drawer. He walked back to the bed and Amy raised her eyebrow as he crawled over her and grabbed her wrists again. He tied her wrists together with the silk and brought her arms above her head yet again. Unable to touch him, Amy watched him as he took another full image of her body and spread her legs wide open for him. Sheldon teased the tip of his cock against the wetness that he had created just moments before and Amy gasped at the feeling of him against her very sensitive nerves. A moment later, she felt herself being filled with him; one long agonizing push for her body to take every inch of him in. It was a marvelous feeling, a sensation so many lost moments of pleasure that they could have shared had they succumbed to their desires much earlier. Amy knew better though; he was well worth the wait.

He began moving in and out of her, slowly and leisurely as his hands roamed the soft flesh of her breasts and down to her stomach. Amy wanted to touch him; she wanted to grip his neck and assault him with kisses while her hands glided down his chest so she could feel every glorious muscle rippling over his well-toned body. She wanted to move her hands around his back and feel him tense up every time pushed all the way inside of her. She wanted to cup his face and watch his pleasure as he made her his for the second time this morning.

But now was not the time.

Sheldon continued his lengthy movements and Amy grew impatient. She wanted him to _move_, really move. She wanted to feel every inch of him invade her as she tightened around his thick member and milked every drop of pleasure from him.

"Sheldon… p-please" she could barely get the words out. Her voice was hoarse and her mind was clogged with the numerous feelings of pleasure she was receiving from Sheldon who was now hovering right above her; the skin of their chest almost touching. She could feel his hot breath against her lips and she wanted nothing more than to grab his beautiful face and pull him into a deep kiss that would take his breath away. He gave her a smug look; a look of pride in himself over the fact that he had reduced her to begging. She knew what he wanted. She was going to have to say it again.

"Please… what?" he asked. The grin on his face grew as he watched her struggle against the tie that was binding her wrists together. She writhed underneath him and her body involuntarily arched against the touch of his hand running over one of her breasts.

"Sheldon… please just… just…" Her breath was hitched and she felt sweat forming on her forehead as she struggled to focus on the words she was trying to get out. He watched her with such intensity that she thought his blue eyes were boring into her soul. He licked his lips and continued his slow movement inside of her as he knew it was driving her mad. His guilty pleasure was making her want more of him, and it worked every time.

"Just… _fuck me_ Sheldon!"

It took every ounce of will power and stamina that Sheldon had not to cum right then and there. The wait was over; he needed to pound into her and make her scream his name in so many ways that the memory of her voice stayed with him for days.

He grabbed ahold of her hips and slammed deep into her without regret. He was forceful as he pulled his cock completely out of her before thrusting himself back in and hitting that spot hidden deep inside her body that made her moan uncontrollably. Sheldon watched Amy's face contort in pleasure as he moved hard and fast and he ran his hands up from her hips to her breasts before leaning down and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her back arched against the feel of his lips and tongue and she locked her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him as deep inside her as possible. He was hitting that spot just right and it was only a matter of time before she would have her second orgasm of the morning.

Sheldon stared down at Amy's body that was now glistening with sweat and he wanted her to touch him. He wanted her to dig her nails into his back as his cock continued to hammer into her warm wet core. He wanted to feel her run her hands through his hair as he kissed her neck. He wanted to feel all of it.

He reached up and untied her wrists and before he had a chance to toss the tie aside, her hands were around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss him hard. Her tongue slipped past his lips and she tasted his tongue against her own as she continued to kiss him without discipline or regret. She felt her orgasm building and every time he made her moan, he could feel the vibrations against his lips and it only further fueled his need to make her scream.

The build continued just a moment more and Amy's legs squeezed Sheldon's hips as her climax reached its peak. She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy, and Sheldon watched her with fascination as he could feel her constricting around his already pulsing arousal. Her cries of pleasure filled the room and they were music to Sheldon's ears.

"Oh, Sheldon! Please don't stop! Please baby, don't stop!"

Chills crawled up Sheldon's spine as he heard Amy use that pet name. She knew him well enough to know that when she called him that, he secretly adored it. It made him shiver in delight every single time.

Amy's hands bore into his back muscles as he continued connecting with her; filling her completely as she came down from her beautiful high. Amy's body continued to shake as her pleasure eventually weakened to a dull but persistent state of aching arousal and she relaxed against the sheets beneath her. Sheldon leaned down to taste her skin, damp with sweat as the smell of sex made its way into the air. His kisses trailed her collar bone and moved up to her neck, and he felt himself getting closer by the second. He quickened his pace just enough to start the build of his orgasm and Amy watched him intensely as deep, guttural moans escaped his mouth.

"Mmm Amy… I'm getting close" Sheldon bit his lip to try and control the animalistic noises escaping him but it was no use; there was no denying the intense amount of pleasure he was about to feel. Amy recognized the sounds escaping him and urged him to release. She wove her fingers into his soft, damp hair and pulled him down for a deep kiss and whispered

"Let go, Sheldon"

3 simple words were all it took for Sheldon to bury himself completely inside of her and come undone. A slave to the pleasure of his orgasm, he buried his face in her neck and kissed it in between the screams he let free.

"Oh Amy! Yes! Yes! O-Oh my lord"

His thrusts, still deep, slowed down before dwindling to a stop. Amy closed her eyes and sank into the sheets beneath her as she felt Sheldon's body relax above her and rest comfortably on top of hers. Their breathing synced together as they attempted to calm down they both looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Amy was the first to speak.

"Sheldon… that was amazing"

Sheldon, still panting, nodded in agreement and placed a soft, tender kiss upon her lips and rolled over onto his back. He slung one arm up to rest above his head and the other Amy's hand and pulled it up to his mouth for a kiss.

"Indeed it was, my dear. And still, I have to give you one more orgasm before we can start the day". Amy shot up and shifted to look at her visibly exhausted boyfriend.

"Another one? Sheldon, how on earth-"

"Amy please, you know that with me it's either one, or three. There is no in between. Mostly three because one just isn't enough. Although there was that one time I got you to six…"

She cut him off. "Sheldon, you look exhausted and it's barely 9am. You don't need to-"

Her words were cut short by his lips colliding with hers. The kiss was quick yet tender, and told her that her objections would do her no good. Sheldon was a master of pleasure; there was no doubt about it. He loved figuring out what made Amy tick, scream, moan, and roll her eyes back because she was so far gone. It started like an experiment, then transitioned to almost a hobby.

Amy laid back down and Sheldon followed her, resting his upper half on top of hers but leaving her lower half exposed. One hand began to trail its way down her abdomen, it eventually reached her dark curls and one finger dipped between Amy's folds and gently rubbed that sensitive bud that had already had its fair share of pleasure today. The initial contact was overwhelming and caused Amy to jerk slightly at first. After another minute of Sheldon gently caressing her, she melted back to the bed and let Sheldon do what he did best.

His lips gently brushed against her temple, cheek, all the way down to her neck as he continued to press his finger against her, rubbing it in a circular motion that was causing Amy to buck her hips. Her breathing quickened and the beginning of that familiar amplification of pleasure was instantaneous. His finger continued its pattern and Amy could feel Sheldon's hot breath against her neck as he focused. That feeling alone sent chills down her neck and she couldn't help but smile; he was perfect.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to look into his eyes as he pleasured her, but she knew that that meant. Those cobalt blue eyes of his were deadly and they had a lethal effect on her. Once his eyes locked on hers, she would be done.

Sheldon must have heard her thoughts because he instantly lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes and gave her a slight smile. Amy was lost in the pools of blue that were invading her sight and she involuntarily licked her lips as she watched him. His stare was intense, yet filled with a softness that displayed his love and admiration for her perfectly, and Amy felt as though a blanket of warmth surrounded her whenever Sheldon looked at her like that.

"Sheldon…" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his as he increased the pressure of his finger against her. He kept his finger pressed against her and watched her face contort in pleasure. Amy leaned her head back and let out what started as a whimper and turned into a long moan.

"Sheldon! Oh my-Oh Sheldon, yes…"

Amy's nerves were on fire and her body constricted as Sheldon helped her ride out her orgasm; her hips bucking in time with his hand. Her face was flush and her moans faded out into ragged breaths as she finished her final climax, and Sheldon thought she had never looked more beautiful. He eventually pulled his hand away and laid his head in the crook of her neck. The seduction practically dripped from his lips as he whispered

"Three"

Amy grinned, eyes still closed, and turned her face to kiss his forehead.

"I have to say Dr. Cooper, you really know the best way to start the day"

"You've got that right, little lady"

They shifted to their usual post-coital ritual of cuddling. Amy turned on her side and Sheldon followed, pulling her back to his chest and placing a soft kiss on her ear. As much as he loved the actual event of sex, the aftermath was secretly his favorite (though he'd never admit it). They laid there tightly pressed together and relaxed for some time before Amy broke the silence.

"You know Sheldon, we DO need to get out of bed at some point today"

Sheldon quickly tightened his grip around her, moving one hand to cup her pert breast and using the other to hold her head in place as he began to suck on her neck.

"I suppose… or I could give you another 3?" Amy's eyes instantly went wide.

"Oh dear lord"


End file.
